1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 11,15-dihydroprostenoic acid derivatives and the pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as inhibitors of gastric secretion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,172 describes 15-methyl dihydroprostoglandin E (dihydro-PGE), derivatives which are disclosed to be useful as nasal decongestants, inhibitors of gastric secretion, inhibitors of platelet aggregation, blood additives, smooth muscle stimulators, hypotensive agents, labor inducers, and in controlling ovulation.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,172 in that they are unsaturated between C.sub.8 and C.sub.12 and they have a phenyl or cycloalkyl group attached to C-15 through an alkylene linkage. The compounds of the present invention also differ from prior art compounds in that they do not exhibit the undesirable side effect of smooth muscle stimulation.